Vehicles include various body panels and fascia that are attached to a vehicle body structure. In one known example, the body panel or fascia includes one or more clips or pins that are inserted through openings in the vehicle body structure to attach the panel or fascia to the vehicle. Often the assembly process comprises a blind installation where it is difficult to determine whether the clips have been properly installed. Further, the connection point at the clip becomes a potential path for water to leak into the vehicle body.